


Coffee, Books and Distractions

by studiomayaz



Category: GOT7
Genre: College AU, M/M, One Shot, barista im jaebum, jinyoung has to finish his assignment, jj project just wants to be together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studiomayaz/pseuds/studiomayaz
Summary: Jinyoung just needs to finish his book before class...But Jaebum has other ideas





	Coffee, Books and Distractions

Jinyoung curled a little further into the seat he was sitting in. Book in hand and knees practically curled up to his chin. He had been at the library for quite a few hours now. Only moving from his spot to stretch his legs a little. The book he had been immersed in was covered in little sticky notes, which were covered in scribbles of Jinyoung’s hand writing. In the beginning of the book, the annotations were written neatly, as there was a lot of thought put into each note, but as the book progressed Jinyoung wrote quicker, trying to write the notes as fast as possible so he could continue reading.

Tomorrow in class they were to have a discussion over the book. Normally this book would have been read and carefully annotated the day the professor gave the assignment, but Jinyoung hadn’t been feeling himself lately, so now he was going to have to pull an all nighter in the library to read the book he should have finished weeks ago. Jinyoung finished writing on the post-it note in hand and placed in the book before shutting it. A sigh escaped his lips as he stretched his legs in front of him before standing. More coffee was needed if he was going to finish this book.

He walked across the third floor, towards the stairs and away from his favorite spot tucked all the way in the back corner. He descended the large staircase, his hand gliding lightly across the rail. Jinyoung hopped down the last few steps and walked with a purpose to the coffee shop conveniently placed in the first floor of the library. As he stood in the surprisingly long line for almost midnight, Jinyoung slipped his phone out of the pocket of his joggers and began scrolling through the various social medias he had.

Jinyoung looked like a bit of a slob compared to his normal very put together look. Normally it was a nice pair of jeans or some slacks and a button down shirt, but today it was comfy grey joggers and an oversized black sweater.

“Uh sir?” the words snapped Jinyoung’s attention away from his phone and towards the owner of the voice.

Jinyoung had to admit, the barista in front of him was handsome. The apron was tied tightly around him, showing his slim frame and there was a slight grin on his face as he asked for Jinyoung’s order.

“A tall caramel macchiato please,” Jinyoung requested, pulling his wallet out of his pocket and sliding out his credit card.

As he held it out for the barista to swipe, he shook his head, a long earring dangled from his left ear with the movement. Jinyoung cocked his head to the side, confused by the actions of the man in front of him.

“Your coffee is one me, I mean, how could I let someone so attractive pay,” Jinyoung laughed slightly of the forwardness of the man.

He scanned the apron until his eyes settled on the boy’s name tag.

“Well I appreciate it Jaebum, I definiently spend too much money on coffee,” He grinned.

“Out of curiosity, how much longer are you planning on staying at the library,” Jaebum pulled out his own wallet and swiped his card to pay for the drink.

“Well until I finish the book I have to read for class, and that will probably take me a while,” Jinyoung scratched at the back of his neck sheepishly, he was not one to admit procrastination. He liked to at least put up appearances that he had his life together.

“How about I come visit you when I get off work in...” he glanced at the watch on his wrist. “Thirty minutes.” Jaebum grabbed a cup and began writing the order on it.

“Sounds like a plan,” Jinyoung grinned as he stepped out of the line to wait for his coffee.

“Wait! What’s your name?” Jaebum called out after him.

“It’s Jinyoung,” he grinned before Jaebum began helping the next customer with their order.

Jinyoung sat on one of the couches to wait for his drink. For as attractive Jinyoung knew he was, no one ever hit on him. Granted that was when he was dressed too nice for a college student and was his normal aloof self, but Jaebum seemed to have looked past Jinyoung’s resting bitch face that normally put people off.

“Caramel macchiato for Jinyoung,” a second barista called out.

He stood and made his way to the counter to retrieve his drink. He grabbed it and began making his way up the steps before noticing the numbers wrapping around the cup. Jinyoung grabbed his phone out of his pocket and open his messages.

**To Jaebum:**

It’s  Jinyoung, I know you’re still at work, but just wanted to give you my number.

**From Jaebum:**

hey jinyoung :)

can’t wait to see you

Jinyoung smirked as he crossed the third floor of the library back to his chair in the corner. Sipping his drink as he sat back down and picked the book backup, returning to making little annotations. Thirty minutes felt like an eternity. His coffee was emptied too quickly. It seemed that he kept reading the same sentence over and over again. Jinyoung jumped when his phone buzzed on the table next to him.

**From Jaebum:**

Where have you set up shop?

**To Jaebum:**

I’m on the third floor if you go all the way to the far left corner.

If Jinyoung couldn’t focus before it was worse knowing that Jaebum would be there any second. He gave up reading and set the book on the table. He pulled out his phone, about to text Jaebum if Jinyoung should try to find him when a quiet voice startled him.

“How’s reading going?” Jaebum laughed softly as to not disturb anyone else, but Jinyoung had a feeling that they were the only two on the third floor.

“I’ve been a little distracted,” Jinyoung admitted.

“Thinking of me?” Jaebum grinned, reaching across Jinyoung to grab the book from the table.

Jaebum had changed clothes and was now in a tight black button up and black skinny jeans. The shirt tucked into his jeans. Very much a good look. He was so close that Jinyoung could smell the mix of cologne and coffee that shrouded Jaebum like a cloak. Jinyoung was going to lose it if Jaebum stayed where he was for any longer. But he pulled away smiling slightly, book in hand. He flipped it over and studied the cover.

“Catcher in the rye? It’s been awhile since I’ve read this,” he flipped through the book obviously reading all of Jinyoung’s annotations.

“It’s pretty good,” Jinyoung fiddled with the pad of sticky notes.

“When do have to finish it?” Jaebum asked, sitting down on the armrest of the chair.

“Well, uh class is at ten tomorrow,” Jinyoung laughed slightly.

Jaebum shot back to his feet, dropping the book as he did, a worried look plastered over his face.

“Fuck, I shouldn’t be distracting you,” he looked down at his feet before starting to walk away. “I’m sorry, I’ll let you get back to work.”

Jinyoung lunged for Jaebum and grabbed his wrist, tugging slightly to force Jaebum to turn and face him.

“Don’t leave,” he exclaimed, his voice way too loud for the third floor of the library.

Jinyoung’s eyes went wide and he quickly dropped Jaebum’s wrist and took a step back. He had been isolated for too long and the fact that Jaebum had showed even the slightest interest in Jaebum made Jinyoung desperate to keep his attention.

“Sorry, you can leave if you want,” Jinyoung retreated back to his chair picked the book up off the ground and flipped it back open the page where his last post-it note was.

He began reading again, ignoring Jaebum standing at his feet. He ignored the step Jaebum took towards him. He ignored as Jaebum’s hand reached out and took the book from Jinyoung. He ignored as Jaebum closed it and set it gently on the table. He ignored as Jaebum leaned forward and place his face centimeters from Jinyoung’s. What Jinyoung didn’t ignore was the feeling of Jaebum’s soft lips on his.

Jinyoung stopped thinking when he pulled Jaebum onto the chair with him, still connected at the lips. It didn’t matter that Jinyoung had only just met Jaebum because he couldn’t help the gut feeling of attraction he had for the man squished into the same chair as him. Jinyoung’s hands found themselves on Jaebum’s hips and Jaebum’s hands had traveled to gently cup Jinyoung’s face.

Their lips moved in sync and Jinyoung smiled into the kiss. Jaebum’s hands dragged down Jinyoung’s chest and settled on his upper thighs. Jaebum kissed down Jinyoung’s face and down onto his neck. Jinyoung arched his head back and hummed softly at the feeling. There was going to be a mark there. Jinyoung pulled away and leaned back in to kiss Jaebum’s lips, he kissed back for a moment before pausing and whispering.

“Sorry, this is great and all, but you really should finish that book,” he laughed sheepishly. “Don’t want you failing your class.”

Jinyoung groaned as Jaebum wiggled his way out of the chair and stood.

“I’ll make you a deal. How about after you finish reading that book you can come to my apartment,” Jaebum winked before walking away. “I’ll text you my address,” he waved disappearing into the shelves of books.

Jinyoung never read a book as quickly as that night.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written a one shot, hope y'all enjoy it!!


End file.
